Mi felicidad tiene solo dos letras: tú
by Nekoloid-chan
Summary: Miku y Luka están saliendo y todo les va bien hasta que un día un chico se inventa una gran mentira. Luka se niega a perder lo más importante de su vida y lucha 'Lo siento si el lemmon es malo, es el primero '*


_Te amo…_

Corría por las calles, su respiración acelerada, sus piernas agotadas, la ropa empapada por la fuerte lluvia, a pesar de las bajas temperaturas, ella sentía calor.

**Ding Dong**

Quien podía ser a estas horas? No, mejor dicho ¿Quién puede ser con este tiempo? Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió una mezcla de alegría y preocupación la invadió.

-I-idiota! No ves el día? – regañó a la peli rosa – Pasa, estás empapada

-Habíamos quedado…

-Cierto, pero… - no tenía remedio – hay algo que se llama paraguas – sacó uno del paragüero y se lo enseñó

-Y lo traje – la peli turquesa se quedó confundida – pero se rompió con el aire – con una sonrisa en la cara la más baja la abrazó – te voy a mojar

-No importa… estás helada, entra de una vez

Ambas entraron a casa. La peli turquesa le dio algo de ropa a su invitada y la dejó cambiarse tranquilamente mientras ella iba a prepararle algo cálido. Una vez acabó se dirigió a la habitación donde la esperaban

-Solo a ti se te ocurre venir con este tiempo… - le ofreció la taza que llevaba

-No parece que tengas ganas de tenerme aquí… - dijo tristemente mientras cogía la taza y calentaba sus manos con el calor que desprendía – si quieres me voy

-Me alegro de que estés aquí y no, no quiero que te vayas – se sentó a su lado – pero entiende que esté preocupada por ti, Luka – le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y le sonrió

-Porqué te preocupas tanto por mí, Miku? – preguntó inocentemente mirando al techo. Al ver que no respondía, la miró de reojo, estaba sonrojada – Te amo

Las palabras que le dijo su amiga comenzaron a resonar en su mente. No esperaba que esas palabras tan anheladas salieran de su boca. Para ella, Luka siempre había sido una meta inalcanzable, algo imposible.

-Entiendo si ahora me odias, si te parezco repugnante pero necesitaba decirlo… - dejó la taza en la mesita y se levantó – me gustaría seguir siendo tu amiga, si te molestan mis palabras, hagamos que nunca ha pasado, que nunca las he dicho – se acarició la nuca nerviosamente

-No

-Y-ya veo… - agachó la cabeza, lágrimas a punto de salir. Apretó fuertemente los puños y le dio una sonrisa triste – entiendo

-No… no te odio, no eres repugnante – se acercó a Luka, a escasos centímetros de sus labios – No quiero hacer como si esto nunca ha ocurrido, no quiero ser tu amiga – entonces hizo lo que deseaba desde hace tiempo, con lo que soñaba tantas veces, la besó – Quiero ser algo más

* * *

Dos rubios corrían por la calle para alcanzar a sus amigas. Algo les pareció extraño y era que estaban cogidas de la mano

-Hola, Miku, Luka, sabéis que vais de la mano? – preguntó el rubio señalando

-Que idiota eres, Len – rió su hermana gemela – al fin están saliendo!

-Cierto, Rin, pero no lo vayas gritando a los cuatro vientos, hay gente a la que no le gusta este tipo de relación – Miku bajó la mirada tristemente

-Mucho no lo queréis esconder si vais cogidas de la mano

-Las amigas pueden ir así – respondió Luka – Odio tener que ocultar esto, odio tener que decir que ella es solo mi amiga…

Tras estas palabras todos quedaron en un triste silencio. Luka y Miku tenían una relación homosexual, mal vista para mucha gente; Rin y Len eran hermanos, pero a la vez pareja, así que entendían las palabras de la peli rosa

* * *

Las dos chicas estaban en la playa, bajo el cielo estrellado. Luka abrazaba por detrás a Miku y ésta acariciaba una de las manos a su novia

-Te amo

-Cuánto? – preguntó Miku mientas giraba un poco para verla mejor

-Cuenta las estrellas y lo sabrás – sonrió y miró el cielo el cual era un mar de estrellas, imposibles de contar

-Hay infinitas estrellas

-Infinito es mi amor por ti

* * *

La peli turquesa estaba impaciente pues la más alta le había dicho que tenía un regalo para ella, pero que no se lo daría hasta el día de su cumpleaños, es decir, hoy. Cuando el timbre sonó Miku corrió hacia la puerta y gritó de alegría cuando la abrió. Luka llevaba un oso de peluche que le llegaba por los hombros

-Qué bonito! – gritaba dejándole paso

-Ten – la más baja cogió el peluche gigante y lo abrazó fuertemente – siento celos de ese montón de algodón… - al decir eso, Miku se tiró sobre ella para abrazarla y aprovechó para darle un tierno beso – Esto no es lo único que te he traído – de uno de los bolsillos sacó una cajita – ábrela

Soltó con cuidado el peluche y abrió la caja que le había dado la peli rosa. Sus ojos brillaron al ver dos anillos con una pequeña mariposa, una rosa y la otra turquesa – me encantan… - cogió el anillo con la mariposa turquesa y lo puso en uno de los dedos de la mano de la más alta

-Son para ti

-Pero hay dos y creo que es mejor así

Sonrió y se sacó el anillo. Miku la miró confusa – Pasa algo? – se sacó el collar que llevaba y metió el anillo – Así me parece más cómodo

Miku hizo lo mismo con su anillo – Te amo… no lo olvides nunca

* * *

-Estás segura de esto? – preguntó Luka apoyando su frente sobre la de su novia mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-Si

Tras oír esa respuesta, Luka besó suavemente a la peli turquesa mientras la guiaba a la cama. Le dio un suave empujón para tumbarla y tras quitarse la camiseta, se tumbó sobre ella y la abrazó como si fuera la última vez que iba a hacerlo. La miró a los ojos para saber que realmente estaba de acuerdo, tenía una mirada llena de lujuria. Empezó a besar su cuello y dejar marcas. Sus manos la acariciaban suave por debajo de la camiseta, como si su cuerpo de cristal se tratara y miedo tuviera de romperlo, disfrutaba de su suavidad. Volvió a abrazarla, esta vez aprovechando para quitarle la camisa.

Acariciaba su espalda, con cada beso se volvía loca, con cada mordisco perdía lo que le quedaba de razón y con cada caricia se sentía como en el cielo. Cuando Luka la abrazó apretó más el abrazo, dejando nada de espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Tiró la camiseta donde fuera y mientras sus labios se entrelazaban con los de Miku, una de sus manos jugaba con uno de los pechos de la menor provocándole un pequeño gemido que estalló en su boca. El sujetador ya molestaba así que se deshizo rápidamente de él y comenzó a dar pequeños besos hasta llegar al botón rosado, comenzando a jugar con él

Ella no podía hacer más que disfrutar de las atenciones que estaba recibiendo y acariciarle (no olvidemos los jadeos, gemidos…)

Fue dejando pequeños besos y dando lamidas a medida que bajaba por el abdomen y volvía a subir queriendo sus labios. Aprovechando que Miku abrió la boca a causa de un gemido, introdujo su lengua. Mientras eso sucedía por arriba, una mano descendía hacia la intimidad de la peli turquesa.

Su respiración cada vez más rápida y entrecortada a medida que notaba la mano de su novia más cerca de cierta parte

Apoyó su frente sobre la de la peli turquesa mientras su mano acariciaba la parte más sensible – Dime si te hago daño – e introdujo un dedo

La abrazó más fuerte, le clavó las uñas en la espalda – Es una sensación extraña, pero no duele – su cintura se mecía al ritmo de Luka quien introdujo otro dedo y aumentó la velocidad viendo que no le hacía daño.

Poco tiempo después notó como sus dedos aprietan. Escondió su cara en el hueco del cuello de Miku y de tanto en tanto dejaba un beso. Cuando la peli turquesa se tensó supo que ya casi estaba, aumentó más la velocidad y en nada, el cuerpo de Miku se relajó. Sacó los dedos y se los llevó a la boca para lamerlos. Cuando la peli turquesa se recuperó, le dio la vuelta

-Tu turno – dijo con una voz terriblemente sensual

* * *

Tras un rato de diversión, ambas fueron a la ducha. Sus miradas estaban llenas de amor y una sonrisa boba las acompañaba. Permanecieron inocentemente abrazadas mientras se duchaban dándose dulces besos y tiernas palabras de amor.

* * *

Todo lo bueno se acaba alguna vez. No se sabe cómo, un chico cuyo nombre es Gakupo, se enteró de la relación de nuestras protagonistas y se inventó una gran mentira…

-Hatsune, son ciertos los rumores de que estás saliendo con Luka? – preguntó el chico

-Que te importa a ti?

-Me importa mucho porque Luka es mi novia – esto le sentó a Miku como una patada en el estómago – No te acerques a ella – dejó sola a la chica, que se quedó ahí, sin poder hacer nada más que llorar

-Cada te amo fue una mentira, no?

* * *

Sin saber lo ocurrido, Luka se acerca, como normalmente hace, a su novia. Se da cuenta que ésta la evita, que su mirada está perdida y dolida… no sabía que estaba pasando pero esto no le gustaba nada

-Miku, hey, te pasa algo?

-Solo déjame sola… - una solitaria lágrima cayó de sus ojos

* * *

-Rin! – gritó Luka al ver a la rubia – Oye Rin, te pasa algo a ti también?!

-Cómo has podido Luka!? Pensaba que amabas a Miku! – le gritó

-De qué hablas!? YO LA AMO! – gritó más fuerte

-Si eso fuera cierto no estarías saliendo con otro… - la peli rosa se quedó confundida. Frunció el ceño y zarandeó a la niña pidiéndole el nombre de la persona que decía que salía con ella – P-para! Yo no lo sé, solo entendí de Miku, entre gritos y lágrimas, que estabas con otro!

-Mierda! Rin! Me ves capaz de engañar a Miku!? Daría la vida por ella! – soltó a la niña y se fue a su casa, ese día no atendió a nadie por más que la llamara

* * *

Al día siguiente, ninguna de nuestras protagonistas fue a la escuela. Miku se quedó en casa, llorando en su cama mientras abrazaba la almohada y pensaba en todos los momentos que había pasado con la peli rosa.

**Ding Dong**

De mala gana se levantó y abrió la puerta. No había nadie, miró por todos lados pero solo había un ramo de rosas. Lo cogió y se dio cuenta de una nota, la cual leyó y decía:

_Cuando la última rosa muera, yo dejaré de amarte._

-Pero… una de las rosas es de plástico…

* * *

Tras dejar el ramo en casa de su amada, volvió a la suya propia. Se encontró por el camino a Rin, pero no le hizo caso. Necesitaba estar sola o con quien se había llevado su corazón

* * *

-Miku, has hablado con Luka? – preguntó la rubia fijándose en el ramo de rosas

-No…

-La he visto por la calle mientras venía hacia aquí, iba muy triste… y el otro día cuando hablé con ella… nunca la había visto de esa manera… Por cierto, quien te ha dado el ramo?

-Estaba en la puerta pero… tal vez sepa de quien ha sido…

* * *

Al día siguiente, ya más animada, la peli turquesa fue a la escuela. No había ni rastro de Luka por ninguna parte y al parecer, tampoco el día anterior fue. La echaba de menos, mucho, pero aun estaba disgustada, no sabía si era cierto o no lo que le dijeron.

Cuando volvió a casa por la tarde, vio un gran sobre apoyado en la puerta. Lo abrió y sacó una gran carta:

_Te amo tanto, que para demostrar todo mi amor por ti, no me bastaría con una vida, ni siquiera con una eternidad…_

* * *

Al día siguiente se presentó Luka en su casa, vestida de preso y con sus manos encadenadas. Miku se quedó sorprendida y asustada. Y si había hecho algo?

-Q-que haces? – preguntó Miku

-Estoy detenida

-Porque?!

-Por amarte tanto – lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Miku – realmente no se qué ha pasado, tal vez te has cansado de mi? En ese caso voy a reconquistarte día a día. Tal vez te han dicho algo de mí? En ese caso acabaré de verdad arrestada. No lo sé, sea lo que sea no me voy a quedar quieta, me niego a perderte

La peli turquesa, literalmente, se tiró sobre la más alta. Cayeron las dos al suelo, Miku llorando en su pecho y Luka… sin poder hacer nada por culpa de los grilletes – De verdad soy la única para ti?

-De verdad – intentó levantarse un poco para mirarla – Sabes? La felicidad tiene nueve letras, pero la mía solo dos – hizo fuerza y consiguió romper los frágiles grilletes para abrazar a la más baja – Tú – la peli turquesa se alejó un poco y agarró las mejillas de la más alta, luego se acercó y le dio el beso que tanto había deseado darle en el corto periodo de enfado – echaba de menos tus dulces labios, te echaba de menos…

-Lo siento…

-Me contarás lo que pasó?

-Gakupo me dijo que estaba saliendo contigo… eso me sentó fatal y pasó lo que pasó… - apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Luka – pensaba que te había perdido…

-Debiste haber hablado conmigo de eso, yo también lo he pasado mal… arreglaré cuentas con ese tal Gakupo en otro momento, ahora necesito estar contigo…

-Luka? – la peli rosa tarareó – haces el ridículo

-Por ti no me importa, te amo

* * *

Miku: N-neko... porque tienes dos tampones en la nariz!?

Neko: sufrí una terrible hemorragia nasal cuando escribí cierta parte del fic

Luka: odio a Gakupo e.e

Neko: y yo e.e por cierto esto me suena :3

Miku: será porque lo dijiste en otro fic con otro nombre?! en vez de llamarte Neko deberías llamarte pez ¬¬'

Neko: Nya~ eso no es posible, yo soy más parecida a un Neko

Luka: *le acaricia la cabeza* Nos vemos~


End file.
